Joshua Tamashii
Joshua Tamashii is a playable character in the Doom Dome Battle series. He is playable in the first two installments as well as in Warriors of Babylon. He appears as an NPC in Rokukai's Demon Bounty. He is an orphaned child with an angel guardian, Amaya Havens who also becomes his girlfriend, coming with the troubled of his stalker Mai Waifu. In Mission Alpha he and Amaya have a son, Ephraim. Gameplay Joshua is a rather average character, not only in terms of design, but also in stats. He deals average damage, has average speed, defense etc. However what makes him an annoying opponent is the use of his handgun. He is mainly a long range character who keeps his opponents at bay with his gun, or stuns them momentarily to rush into them and deliver some combo's. His Doom Attack is Touched by an Angel. When used Joshua's hair suddenly turns gold and spiky. The clothing on his upper body disappears revealing his muscles. He then rushes into the opponent with a giant sphere in his hand which he pushes into the stomach of the opponent sending them backwards while spinning with force. When KO'd the sphere has gone through their stomach and reveals a giant hole inside of them after they are send backwards. After sacrificing his abilities in the second game, his Doom Attack is changed in Warriors of Babylon to, Halo Missile. Instead Joshua pulls out a big firearm that has several golden halo's around the top. He first launches a few homing missile and finishes off with a giant beam amplified by the halo's, turning the opponent to ash if it KO's them. Story History When Joshua was still a young boy, his parents were caught up in something that went beyond what he could comprehend at that age. He was to live with his uncle for the time being until he heard the news that both his parents had died, which made his stay at his uncle permanent. Both of his parents were awakened humans (Earth angels) who went on a mission to fulfill their destiny but accidentally died at the hands of Michael. Joshua was gifted a guardian angel, Amaya, to protect him. When Joshua enrolled into high school, Amaya also was allowed to do so. He also awakened at some point in his life, discovering he could manipulate the energy in his body, but kept it a secret from everyone. During this period his uncle also taught him how to wield firearms, it having become a hobby of him ever since. Doom Dome Battle Joshua appears in the first scene of the game where he is walking with Prince and Amaya through the corridors of their school. Prince continues on while he stays with Amaya. It was then that an earthquake occurred and made the building collapse. Joshua's sight goes black only to wake up with Amaya, now appearing as an angel standing above him. She explains that she is his guardian angels and that she has to keep him safe. When they get out of the building and go into the main streets he sees the damage done and Amaya explains what happened. Joshua wants to assist her and pressures her into letting him going to grab his handgun, so she goes along with him. They arrive at the house of Joshua where he sees Mephistopheles kill his uncle in front of his eyes. Triggered by this he quickly charges at her and engages combat with her. The battle however is interrupted by Mai who throws a knife at Mephistopheles, who dodges it. Mai saying that she won't attack her man, which allows her to make her escape. Joshua tries to reason with Mai when suddenly an UFO flies over them. Amaya wants to take Joshua to a safe place but Mai tries to stop her and the two engage in battle over Joshua. Amaya stuns Mai, quickly takes Joshua, and flies off. They make their way to the Gates of Hell where they encounter Jamila and Koh who join them down below, however when they encounter Paimon they are locked up by him. Luckily for them Jersey Devil appears, defeats Paimon and frees them. After they are freed several other demons storm into the room and begin to fight the humans. Joshua engages in combat against Tyrant, and conquers. Paimon however awakens again and makes sure that all the humans disappear from the Underworld. Back on the Surface, Mai and Prince join Joshua and the others, as well as Yggdrasil, and they see that they're all okay. This is however shortly followed by a fight against Soluna. Joshua and Amaya officially start dating after this, much to Mai's dismay. Doom Dome Battle 2 Joshua returns as a playable character in Doom Dome Battle, having joined the Wildefort Police Department as his part-time job and struggles with not being able to see Amaya through the course of the game. Rokukai's Demon Bounty Joshua appears as a supporting character in Rokukai's Demon Bounty. He first appears in the first level of the game where he is chilling with Amaya and Prince at the Wildefort high school. He makes his first supporting appearance in the Stage 5 level: Little Asia. He helps Rokukai and Seben in trying to catch Valefar, and asks them to help him defeat all the stray demons in the area. Afterwards he asks them to come with him to the Wildefort City Hall where apparently some strange things are going on. He also appears at the end of Hendrick's Manor where he meets Prince outside and waits for Rokukai and Seben to come outside to lead them to the Wildefort City Hall. At the Wildefort City Hall, a Stage 6 level, he tags along with them until the entrance of the city hall watches the outside along with Prince, both of them defeating the stray demons in that area. He appears in the ending of the hero path where is chilling with Rokukai and the others. He does a similar thing in the true ending where he walks off into the distance with them. Warriors of Babylon Joshua is one of the humans who was summoned to the Hanging Gardens of Babylon to participate in the game. Mission Alpha Despite not appearing in the game, his son Ephraim does appear who she has together with Amaya. His status in this alternate universe is unknown. References *He is based on the trope of male anime protagonists being very plain and boring, to make them feel relatable. He is an average joe who nobody really praises or despises but like most main characters has a dark past. *His Doom Attack is a special ability that he has kept a secret for his whole life and even though he has been in danger before he only used it when it was truly necessary, which is similar to most anime protagonists. He loses this power at the end of the second game. **The transformation is similar to that of Goku from the anime series Dragon Ball series. **The attack however is reminiscent of Naruto's Rasengan from the anime series Naruto. Gallery JoshuaTamashiiBabylon.png|Joshua in Warriors of Babylon Joshua Tamashii.png|Joshua Tamashii JoshuaTamashiiCover.png|Cover art Joshua Tamashii - Swap.png|Palette Swap Joshua Tamashii - Alt.png|Alternate Costume: WPD Uniform Joshua Tamashii (Saiyan).png|Joshua while performing his Doom Attack JoshuaTamashiiProfile.png|Profile JoshuaTamashii.png|Beta design JoshuaAlt.png|Beta alt Category:Doom Dome Battle Character Category:Doom Dome Battle Category:Males Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Humans Category:Alive